Talk:Jim O'Rear
JIm O'Rear is a known fraudster who has claimed many bogus film credits including 'Star Trek IV:The Voyage Home.' In most cases he claims to have performed 'uncredited stunts' in a number of major 1980s films despite the fact that he was not a SAG member and the fact that per SAG rules enacted in the 1970s mandate that stunt performers receive screen credit, usually this is done in the closing credits. Mr O'Rear's fraudulent claims regarding his claimed participation in the 1985 film 'Day of The Dead' has been thoroughly debunked. The SAG rules regarding screen credit for stunt performers would appear to rule out O'Rear's involvement in this project and accordingly his entry in this Wiki should be likewise deleted as fraudulent. :Is this just your personal opinion, or can you cite any of this information? -- Cid Highwind (talk) 17:33, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ::According to the person who created this page (here) there is research to back up the creation of this page. You'll have to do better than "it's fraudulent". 31dot (talk) 17:40, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I can state factually that there is no evidence whatsoever of his participation beyond and exclusive to his claim and that is not a matter of "opinion". Anyone can add "uncredited stunts" which is a misnomer to IMDB. The burden of proof is on the claimant and devoid of any evidence whatsoever and especially given that SAG guidelines preclude the likelihood of a stunt person not receiving screen credit in multiple SAG productions, his alleged participation seems to be fictional. If this is the case. The burden of proof is on the claimant, who is Mr O'Rear. If this is the case than anyone can add themselves to IMDB and Wiki entries. The question should be can Mr O'Rear prove he participated in this project? It's not my job to disprove a negative.( 18:29, May 30, 2013 (UTC)) ::Anyone can also anonymously post on a wiki that something is not true. 31dot (talk) 18:53, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I'll respect that this does indeed lack verifiable proof and delete my comments until evidence of this contention can be proved :::And anyone can claim false film credits and post a fictionalized entry as well. ::The person who created this article has created many of the performers article on this wiki, and I am positive he has done his research as he does with all his other contributions. What have you done to warrant trusting you on this issue? 31dot (talk) 19:38, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :::You are "positive" that he's done his research! OK case closed I guess then! What do Specifically what do you consider evidence of his Non participation? Let me know what you need and I'll provide it! ::My point is on one hand I have a long-time established user who I am sure would be more than willing to explain the basis of his contributions if I asked, and on the other I have someone who just registered an account and began using it to make claims about a particular subject of an article. We've had this sort of thing before. Why exactly is the information here inaccurate? Above it was said that one aspect of the page was "debunked" but does not say why. Also, sign your posts, please. 31dot (talk) 21:25, May 30, 2013 (UTC) What would you consider evidence of Mr O'Rear's non-participation. Outside of his self claimed IMDB credits and his self penned Wikipedia entry, there is no evidence at all that he was in this or several other major films he claims. Again, what evidence would you accept? (Martycelts (talk) 16:32, May 31, 2013 (UTC)) Invalid Citations/Possible Self Promotion Both citations which allege to "prove" Mr. O'Rear's involvement in the 1985 film 'Day of The Dead' do not constitute reliable sources. The first book that is cited is entitled 'Film Prodigies and Legends' and is credited to 'David Byron' on the citation itself, but the book in question is edited by Mr Byron, but is also credited to Jim O'Rear himself as a contributor and as such constitutes a a self penned, partial autobiography, in short, Mr O'Rear is being cited as his own source, which does not meet the criteria of a valid citation. The second book to cite Mr O'Rear's alleged involvement in 'Day of The Dead' is a self published work created on the 'Createspace' online tool. This work is entitled 'Rock n Roll Party of The Dead' and is credited to one 'Jack Sawyer' and features an interview with Mr O' Rear, who just again repeats his claim of being in the film, so this again is essentially Mr O'Rear again citing himself as a reference. Neither of these books constitute legitimate third party citations, only Mr O'Rear's claims are cited as sources. :That's certainly an argument, if true. It also would only mean that he wasn't in that film. Further, this article has been here since 2007, so I'm wondering why this is being questioned now. 31dot (talk) 09:24, June 2, 2013 (UTC)